Bonds
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Two girls transfer into the DWMA after the Kishin has been defeated. While the two girls transfer, new enemies rise to take over Death City. With the help of the new transfer students, can Maaka and the other's defeat the new enemies? LOVE, COMEDY, ACTION! What ever makes you happy lol
1. Prologue: Entering DWMA!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Yo, Maria-chi, are we there yet?" The teen kept asking. Maria turned to her.

"Not yet Skye-chan! Stop whining dammit!" Maria hissed and Skye sucked her teeth.

"Why do we gotta got to this friggin' DWACA anyway?" Skye growled and Maria snickered.

"It's _DWMA_ and the reason why is so that we could learn to control our powers and so that we could make you into a death scythe..." Skye gave Maria a look that screamed 'What The Hell'. Maria sighed while patting Skye's head. "I already know how powerful you are Skye-chi, but they don't. We could learn how to control our powers and who knows, this might actually be fun." Maria said with a beautiful smile. Skye returned the smile, but then her smile soon turned into a cocky smirk.

"I dunno why the hell you are patting my head, when your behined is shorter than me..." Skye said as she was bopped on the head. "OW! Dammit..." She mumbled under her breath and Maria chuckled.

"We're here Skye-chan." Maria said as she stopped walking. Skye grinned.

"Finally! We were walking too damn long!" Skye 'tcked' and Maria gave her the 'WTF' look.

"We only been walking for fifteen minutes..." She said and Skye gave her a bored look.

"Thats still to much for me." Skye said with a grin. A dude had bumped into Maria, almost knocking her over, and Skye was livid. "Oi! Dumbfuck! Are you going to keep walking, or are you going to apologize?!" Skye hissed and some students watched this scene. Maria patted Skye's back.

"Skye, just ignore him. We don't want to ruin our first day in school." Maria said.

"Yeah, read a book, you chubby whore!" The dude yelled back. Skye slowly turned her head to Maria.

"Is this fool talkin to me? I know this fool ain't talkin to me..." Skye said while walking up to the dude. Maria knew better not to interrupt Skye when she was this mad, so she only turned her back away and started to whistle. After about five seconds, screams and broken limbs were being heard, the other students watched in horror while Maria was just whistling a song. After the screams of horror died down, Skye walked back to Maria. "Okay Maria-chii! Let's hurryu and find our homeroom! Do you think that we will learn science?" Skye asked and Maria only shrugged her shoulders while holding back a laugh to Skye's sudden cheerfulness. The students cleared the way for the girls and Maria face-palmed.

"Oh Skye-chan... Do you see what the hell you did?" Maria whispered to her. Skye had this bored look on her head.

"I have no idea what you are talkin about... I didn't do anything but defend the person I love." Skye whispered back and a soft smile grew on Maria's face.

* * *

Maaka sat down reading her book of poems peacefully with Crona. Crona was happy to be spending time with his friend. Blackstar and Soul was having a huge debate on something retarded. Kidd walked in and slammed his hands on the table to get the peoples attention. They stopped what they were doing and turned to him. He sighed. "It seems that we are going to have two new people in our class." He said and Patty was cheering. Maaka smiled.

"Really? That's kind of cool." Maaka said with a smile. Kidd sighed again.

"Yes, but already, the school is starting to fear them..." He said with a sweatdrop. Liz smirked.

"I actually think the new kid's are kind of cool. I mean, they were only retailiating..." She said and Blackstar jumped on top of the table.

"I WILL NOT BE OUTSHINED BY ANYONE! WHO DO THE NEW GUY THINK HE HIS, TERRORIZING PEOPLE AND JUNK?! I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Blackstar declared and the whole class sweatdropped. Kidd was trying to explain something.

"I-I never said they were bo-" Kidd was cut off by Soul.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! NOT COOL DUDE!" He hollored standing right beside him. Maaka face-palmed.

"Soul... Remember the _last_ time you and Blackstar did something like this?" Maaka asked and Patty giggled while Liz smiled at the memory. Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh.

"I agree with Maaka... You guys should just calm do-"

"I WILL NOT COME DOWN!" The two shouted in a unison. They hopped to the floor and began searching for the 'New Guys'. Crona turned to Maaka curiously.

"W-what happened the last time?" He asked and Patty giggled louder.

"Soul and Blackstar got their butts whooped by Kidd!" She cheered while bursting into laughter. The group sweatdropped and Maaka sighed while closing her book and resting her head in her hand.

"I hope those two does not do anything idiotic... Though, not all wishes comes true..." She said the last part to herself.

* * *

Skye fixed her black top and put her head phones on, jamming some old school rap. Two dudes dashed right passed her and Maria and Skye's eyes widened as she turned towards their directions with an amused grin. "Da'fuck?" She asked aloud while walking to their homeroom with her friend. Blackstar and Soul were neck and neck terrorizing the poor students by going up to their faces and questioning them.

"ARE YOU THE NEW KID?" They asked in a unison, getting in the poor boy's face. The boy's face turned blue as he rapidly shook his head. They dashed over to another boy and got in his face. "ARE _YOU_ THE NEW KID?" They asked in a unison. The boy gave them the WTF look.

"I've been in your class for how long..." The dude said and Soul and Blackstar grinned stupidly.

"Oh yeah!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"What's up Ron?" Soul said and the boy sweatdropped.

"My name is Steve..." He said and Blackstar slapped his back.

"WHATEVER! Right now, we're looking for the new kid!" Blackstar declared and Steve nodded.

"Well, the new guys are in our class... They may be there right-" the two dashed off, "-now..." Steve only shook his head while walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Skye sat down in a seat and Maria sat next to her. Maria turned to her. "Skye-chan, let's try to behave ourselves... Alright?" Maria asked and Skye took an earphone out her ear.

"What?" She asked and Maria sighed.

"Nothing..." She said then she gave Skye a stern look. "Just behave yourself..." Skye sucked her teeth.

"Da'hell you're talking about? I'm a good student!" Skye said while pouting and Maria snickered.

"You know what I mean... Your anger?" Maria said and Skye held this blank look on her face.

"Oh yeah..." Then out of nowhere, Soul and Blackstar bursted into the classroom. Skye and Maria both just had this look on their faces.

"WHERE ARE THE NEW GUYS?!" They shouted and Skye smirked while hopping down by the black board and Maria walked to her side. Everyone stared at them.

"Yo!" Skye greeted. Soul and Blackstar just stared at the two in front of them. Skye was caramel-colored, stood 5''6, had a big chest along with a bottom. Her eyes were sepia and her hair was dark brown and done in a one braid going back reaching her shoulders and a side bang covering her right eye. She had on a black v-neck tank top with baggy dark navy blue jeans. She also had on a purple belt with black and purple jordans on. Maria on the other hand was a peachy skin color and stood 5''4. She had some chest and some of a bottom. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was dark brown as well and was straight and reached up to her shoulders with bangs. She had on a lavender t-shirt with black jeans and purple and black sneakers. Skye walked up to the two and smirked. "You guys needed somethin?" She asked and Soul and Blackstar snapped out of their trance.

"YEAH! I, BLACKSTAR, WILL NOT BE OUTSHINED BY ANYBODY! EVEN IF IT IS A FEMALE!" He declared and Maria and Skye only stared.

"... Da'fuck are you talkin about?" Skye asked and Soul stepped in.

"You guys been terrorising the school on your first day! We will NOT have that! Why? Cuz we're cool..." He said while smirking. Maria bopped Skye on the head.

"AH! Da'hell Marie?" Skye whined. Maria face-palmed.

"You see what you did Skye? You brought attention to us already!" Maria said while falling to the floor crying. Skye's heart broke into pieces.

"No! Maria-chan, you know I didn't mean to... But when that guy pushed you like that, I couldn't let that go..." Skye said while carressing Maria's face. Skye kneeled down and wrapped Maria in a hug. "I'm sorry..." Skye said and Maria snickered.

"You're being a big softy Skye-chi..." Maria said amused and Skye glared at her half-heartedly.

"Shut the hell up..." She said. Skye stood back up and went into Soul's and Blackstar's face, giving them a deadly glare that actually made them back away. "You guys have a problem?" She demanded in a icy tone and they rapidly shook their heads. Maaka have had enough and bonked Soul's and Blackstar's heads.

"Ow!" They cried at the same time. Maaka smiled at Skye and Maria.

"Sorry about them. They have a weird way of making new friends..." She held out a hand. "I'm Maaka." Skye took the hand and shook it.

"Skye.. My meister's name is Maria." Skye said and Maria smiled at Maaka.

"Nice to meet you." Maria said kindly and Maaka smiled at her.

"So, you're a meister?" Maaka asked and Maria nodded.

"Yeah. Skye is the weapon." Maria explained and the others came to introduce themselves and blah-blah and blah. Everyone knew eachother now and were now on cool terms. There was only one person who Skye and Maria have not met. The guy ran to the group panting.

"I'm sorry, I went home to check if I made up the bed symmetrically..." Kidd explained and the group besides Skye and Maria sweatdropped.

"Symmetrical?" Maria asked and he held this mezmerised look on his face.

"Yes. Symmetry is pure art..." He said softly and Skye grinned.

"I think we might get along..." Skye said and Maria smiled.

"Yup. Skye is an art fanatic..." Maria said and Skye punched her arm. "Ow!" Maria hissed.

"Dun make fun of me..." Skye pouted and Maria snickered.

"I wasn't..." She said while smirking. Skye rolled her eyes and smile softly. Soul turned to Skye.

"So, what kind of a weapon are ya?" He asked with a smirk and Skye yawned and stretched.

"I can be any weapon I want to be. I favor a scythe though..." Skye explained and Soul's eyes widened. He grinned.

"Cool.." He said and Skye snickered.

"Yup." Liz and Patty decided to sit by them.

"Where are you guys from?" Liz asked and Skye raised her hand,

"I'm from Brooklyn." Maria raised her hand.

"And I'm from the Bronx..." She said and Liz and Patty grinned.

"Cool, another pack of New Yorkers..." Liz said and Skye smiled to that. Skye turned to Maria.

"You know what Marie... I might like it here." Skye said with a smirk and Maria gave her a smile.

"Of course... Just no pugnacious attitude Skye-chan!" Maria said and Skye pouted.

* * *

**Prologue... DONE!**

**I can't wait to write another chapter... I want some fun and action...**

**Yuuuuupppp**

**Maria: **Skye, you are always looking for action...

**Skye: **Oi! NO MAKING FUN OF ME!

**Maria: ***sigh* Read and Review Peoplez

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. Learning of The Girls

**Normal P.O.V.**

Maria and Skye both sat in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Maaka sat by the two girls to give them a warning. "Be careful you guys... This teacher well... He's sort of a pyschopath..." Maaka whispered to them. Skye snorted.

"I've been called that and worse..." She said and Maria snickered to that. Maaka sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but he likes to do experime-" Skye's eyes sparkled.

"Did you say experiments?" Skye asked and she nodded.

"Yes... We usually have to dissect poor animals and-" Skye literally had stars in her eyes. Maaka stared at her horrified while Maria gave Maaka a nervous smile.

"You can't tell Skye-chan these things... She's freakin' insane..." Maria explained and Skye laughed.

"But you love me still." Skye said cutely and Maria pinched Skye's cheeks.

"Of course! You're my little munchkin..." Maria said and Skye gave Maria a look. Maria glared at her. "Don't you say anything... " Skye was holding in laughter while shaking her head. Out of nowhere, a man zoomed in and fell out of his chair. Maria and Skye both looked at eachother, then at the teacher. The teacher brought the chair up and sat on it backwards.

"I'll get it right soon..." He said while twisting this thing on his head. He gave a creepy smile. "Goodmorning class..." He said and there were mumbles of 'Nyaang' and 'myongin'. The teacher noticed two new faces. "Oh what do we have here? New students?" He asked aloud and Soul snorted.

"If you weren't sick yesterday, you would've actually met them..." He said and the teacher had this confused look on his face.

"Sick? Who said I was sick?" He asked and the class sweatdropped. Stein turned to Maria and Skye and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. I am Professor Stein." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Like Frakenstein?" Skye asked and Stein's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" He asked then he shook his head. "Nevermind that... What are your names?" He asked. Skye and Maria stared into eachother's eyes for a while. The class was confused to what was happening, but stayed silent. After about a minute, Maria sucked her teeth and Skye smirked in victory. "I'm not even gonna ask about that... Well, your names?" He asked. Maria sighed.

"My name is Maria Isabelle Deloe." Maria introduced. Stein nodded then turned to Skye. Skye smiled kindly.

"My name is Skye Aida Michaels." Skye said. Stein smiled.

"Any likes or dislikes?" The girls stared at eachother again. But this time, Maria cheated by bopping Skye's head.

"AH! Alright, I'll go first dammit..." Skye mumbled. Skye turned to him. "I like a profuse amount of things. Most of the things I like, people call me a sadistic psycohpath. They even nicknamed me Psyamii Psycho haha!" Skye said while laughing and Maria shook her head while laughing.

"Remember that time where you traumatised that poor boy?" Maria asked and Skye started to choke while laughing.

"Oh my God that was classic! He didn't even want to leave his room! Then some fool called the cops on me... What the Five-O gonna do?" Maria died of laughter and the girl looked at them horrified. Maria got up calmed down but she was snickering.

"I'm sorry professor. I like a lot of things and sweets... The end... Oh, AND I HATE PEDOPHILES!" She shouted while hugging Skye. "My poor Skye-chan has to go through so much." She squeeled and Skye had this bored look on her face.

"Maria-chii... You're embarrassing me..." Skye said as Maaka and her group snickered to them. Stein grinned.

"I know... How about we get to know our students?" Stein asked as the class actually cheered. Maria smiled.

"Yay! Well, Skye and I have a lot of messed up stories..." Maria explained while Stein started turning that screw again.

"We don't mind..." He said as Maria sighed.

"Okay. Well, before coming here, Skye and I usually did our own thing and Skye, being the pugnacious one, usually had a short temper and looked for vengence." Maria said while turning to Skye. "You kind of over-did it with the last guy Skye-chan..." Maria said as Skye grinned at her like a retard.

"I was experimenting." Skye defended while resting her head on the desk. There was an awkward silence.

"For some reason, I knew that was gonna be your response..." Maria said while shaking her head and smiling to herself. Skye snorted.

"I was~! I was testing to see which arm would bleed the most when ripped off a certain way. So far, it's the left arm for him. That arm squirted like fifty times." Skye said while having this sadistic smirk on her face. Skye turned to Maria. "Apparently, the pain on the side that squirted a lot was not all painful as the one that did not. The bloodcells were not able to escape the body fast enough which made it more painful on his right arm... Interesting, don't you agree?" Skye asked as the whole class stared at her horrified. Stein however, was actually starting to like this student already. Maria only laughed at that.

"Sadist..."

"Shuddap..." Skye said while closing her eyes. Then she jumped up. "Oh my God! Marie! Remember those pranks we used to play?!" Skye asked as Maria fell on the floor in laughter. Skye laughed right along with her. "Remember how that lady thought she was dying?! L O L!" Skye said while falling on the floor and laughing as well. Everyone just stared at the two girls. Soul smirked, showing his spikey teeth.

"You two are pranksters, huh?" He asked as the two gave him a look.

"Yup." Maria said.

"Definitely..." Skye said. Blackstar got in it.

"Whatt kind of pranks you two used to play?" He asked as Maria turned to Skye.

"Skye... Story time..." She said as Skye cleared her throat and turned to the whole class..

"Hello children..." Skye said as Maria snorted. "Well... On prank we did was funny as hell... I was inspired to do this prank after watching '1000 Ways To Die'. So I poured a tiny bit, like a soda cap-full of gas into the male teacher's bathrooms toliet and setted a little mini time-bomb, not one of those crazy bombs though, I mean a bomb that creates fire. So, I waited until I heard a teacher was going to used the bathroom and called Maria over. We pretended we had to use the bathroom, when really, we just had a video camera and recorded the shit. So, five minutes and twenty-nine seconds later, KABOOM!" Skye shouted as Maria fell on the floor laughing. Skye started laughing as well. "Oh my God, it was so funny you guys! His ass was red for three weeks straight!" Skye said as the students stared at her in horror. Maria was crying in laughter.

"Oh my God that was so friggin' hilarious..." Maria said while sitting back down. But then, she turned to Skye with a curious gaze. "Skye, you are so fucking smart... Why do you use it for torture?" She asked while Skye gave her a smile.

"It's not torture if nobody finds out about it..." Skye said as the class faces turns blue. Skye gave her a bored look. "What? You don't like my experimenting?"  
Skye asked as Maria smirked.

"No... In fact, I find that part of you important, especially when we're interrogating someone..." Maria said as Skye smirked as well.

"My, my Maria-chii... I'm blushing..." The two girls broke into laughter.

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

"Nami, when do we go to Death City?" The female asked while fixing her gigantic breast. Nami turned to her.

"Dia, just be patient..."

"I can't be patient... Ugh... I want to destroy something already!" Dia said while flicking her hair. Nami sighed and Dia turned to her. "You know, the more you stress, the uglier you get." Dia said while Nami smirked.

"You may have a nice rack, but you have no ass..." Dia growled while Nami turned to her. "The more you stress, the uglier you get."

* * *

"Tell another story!" Soul cheered as some of the other students cheered as well. Skye nodded while Maria was dying and crying of laughter from the earlier stories. Skye laughed while nodding her head.

"Aiight. In this story, this whole problem had started from a nickel..." Skye said as Maria remember and started to laugh harder.

"Oh my God! I can't!" She said while laughing Skye started to laugh as well.

"Alright. So there was this fat bastard, like I literally mean that son was obese. He came with us to McDonalds. Maria and I ordered our food already and was about to pay. While taking the exact change out, I dropped a nickel. This fat fuck is gonna bend over with his crack showing, and take my nickel. So I turned to him, thinking he was going to give it to me... This fool puts it in his pocket..." She said as some people started to laugh. Maria sat back down laughing.

"Oh my God... I remember this one!" She said while Skye nodded. "You should've saw Skye though. She was like 'um sir, can I have my nickel back?' The guy said no. So Skye, being the kind of person she is, went right to the fool, ripped his pants off making a whole bunch of change fall, and picked up that one nickel." She tlld as the whole class started laughing. "I have to admit though, I was prettg pissed at you because the dude's ass was NOT a pretty sight..." Maria said as Skye snickered.

"My bad..." Skye said as Maria smiled at her. Soul turned to them.

"You two were major delinquents..." He said while Maaka looked at him with shock.

"Wow Soul... Didn't know you knew such a 'big' word..." Maaka said and some students snickered while he gave her a look.

"Not cool..." He said and Stein turned to the students.

"Well, it was nice hearing your stories. Anything interesting about you students? Like, what is your favorite subjects?" Stein asked while twirlinh in his chair.

"I sort of like reading... Science is kind of cool, though Skye is obsessed with it. She's actually making notes on designing this new bo-"

_SLAM!_

Skye's hand without a flinch, landed right on Maria's mouth. Everyone was now curious of what she was gonna say. Skye gave them a stoic look. "What she meant to say was that I am conducting my own studies, which will remain classified..." Skye said while giving Maria a stern glare, and Maria only shrugged her shoulders. Skye moved her hands. Stein shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Any dislikes?" He asked and Maria really didn't know. Skye did though.

"I despise the human race..." The whole class suddenly grew cold and lost color. Skye broke into fits of laughter and Maria joined in. "Oh my God, that was so awkward!"

"I know man!" Maria laughed in agreement. Soul snickered while pointing at them.

"I like them..." Maaka smiled.

"I sort of do too. They seem interesting." She said in agreement. One girl however, felt different on it.

"You both are freaking insane!" She shouted and Skye turned to her with a bored look, lifted up her LEFT hand, and was about to pull a finger until Maria pushed her hand down.

"No Skye-chan..." She said, containing her laughter. Skye smirked while resting ber head in her hands.

"Geez Marie, I was only gonna flip her the bird, not poke her damn eye out..." Skye said and Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

After school, Skye and Maria began to walk home. Skye turned to Maria with a smirk. "Well, that was an interesting day at school." She said and Maria smiled.

"Yup... And it seems that someone was developing a crush in her teacher~!" She said slyly and Skye gave her a major 'WTF' face. Skye shook her head while laughing.

"Girl, you trippin. We just got into that place. Let's just make the best of it." Skye said and they continued to walk home. Skye suddenly became serious. "Say, Maria-chi, have you been getting these strange feelings lately?" Skye asked and Maria turned ro her.

"So you too, huh?" Maria asked and Skye nodded.

"Yeah, like something bad is going to happen." Maria sighed.

"Skye-chan, no matter how bad thinga had gotten, we've always managed to pull through... What makes this time any different?" Skye turned to her.

"The fact that we are hiding our true power." Maria's eyes widened. Skye sighed. "Look, I can deal with the townspeople thinking that I am some normal weapon and you're a normal meister, but when the time comes, I can't play pussy... I have to use force..."

"And you're afraid to..." Maria said softly, and Skye's profile was hidden behined her bangs.

"I'm not afraid... I just don't have to deal with what we've dealt with in that other town. The town hated us Marie. We only made living there great by being mischievious..."

"Not everyone hated us Skye... I mean, there was the one guy..." Skye's eyes widened to the memory. She gave a soft smile.

"Yeah... There was him... But he left..." Skye said, and then continued to walk home in silence.


End file.
